Lucky
by AndyPrueForever
Summary: A songfic set after Andy's death. Prue reflects on her love for Andy after each year passes. The song is Sand and Water, the song from Dead Man Dating but it has nothing to do with that episode. AU obviously. Oneshot.


This is just a little songfic I thought of. It's a little short but that's okay. The song is Sand and Water by Beth Nielson Chapman. Yes it is the song heard in the Charmed episode Dead Man Dating if you're all wondering. I love the song so I decided to write this, although it has nothing to do with Dead Man Dating. I hope you all enjoy it.

Prue sat on the swing she had sat on so many times. She had been here many times since he had died. It was the one place she could find comfort. It was almost like he was always here with her.

All alone, I didn't like the feeling  
All alone, I sat and cried  
All alone, I had to find some meaning  
In the center of the pain I felt inside

After he had died, she had come here alone. She would sit and just cry. He had left her, and that thought was the only one in her mind for so many months.

It was after she found out she was pregnant, that things started to change. At first, she was sad, sad that this child would never meet his father. Sad that the dream the two of had shared would be completed, but only one of them was there to see.

For a while the sadness consumed her, even after their son was born. Then, because of her sadness, she missed the first year of their son's life. She remembered one particular visit to the swing. It was the day after their son's first birthday.

All alone, I came into the world  
All alone, I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by

_Prue sat swinging alone. _

_"Why couldn't you be there?" Prue asked, in just a whisper. "How are we supposed to be happy if you're not here? I can't do it alone"_

_She had to stop to wipe tears away._

_"It's just not fair" Prue sobbed. "I just wish you could see him, god, he's so beautiful"_

_Prue looked towards the sky._

_"I hate this so much" Prue said. "The emptiness, it just hurts so much. Then I look at him, and it hurts all the more. To know that you're really gone and that he's all that's left. God, I just wish I could see you again. Everyone says I'm so strong for raising him without you. Well I'm not; I would do anything to be with you again, to be a family with you"_

The next year another visit occurred the day after their son's second birthday. One would've thought the pain would've dimmed a little. The truth was, it was still there, and she knew it always would be. This time though, this time sadness wasn't the only thing she felt. Apart of her had become angry, angry at the world for taking him away. She was angry at herself for not trying harder to save him. She was angry at him for making her do this alone. For breaking the promise he had made to her.

_"What did I do to deserve this?!?" Prue exclaimed. "Today our son called his uncle daddy. He called him daddy because he doesn't know what a daddy is? And I had to correct him because I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let him grow up not knowing you were his daddy. And I don't know why I couldn't…you left me and you left him! How could you? How could you break that promise to me?"_

_Her fist collided with the swing._

_"How could you leave me?" Prue asked, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't do this alone, I need you. Please come back, I need you"_

_Prue laid her head down on the swing and sobbed. She cried out how much she needed him but her cries soon grew softer until they stopped. She couldn't cry anymore, not for him, not for her son._

I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come,  
Through the doors, beyond the grave

And now she sat here. It had become tradition, every day after their son's birthday. Yesterday had been their son's fourth birthday. It wasn't the only times she'd come here, there were other days, sad and happy ones, good and bad ones. She would come to get comfort or she would come to remember, and sometimes she would come here to cry.

Today, she wasn't here to get comfort; she wasn't here to cry, or yell, or scream. And for the first time since before he died, she wasn't here alone. She was with their son.

All alone, I heal this heart of sorrow  
All alone, I raise this child  
Flesh and bone, he's just  
Bursting towards tomorrow  
And his laughter fills my world, and wears your smile

"Adam, come sit with me" Prue said.

Prue helped Adam climb onto the swing.

"That spot you're sitting in, that's the very spot your daddy used to sit" Prue said.

Adam looked at his mother questioningly. He placed his small hand on the back of the swing, almost like he was contemplating what she had said.

"I love Daddy" Adam said, suddenly.

Prue smiled.

"So do I" Prue said. "And we can't forget that"

Adam looked around.

"Daddy's in here, right?" Adam asked.

He placed his hand on his heart. Prue nodded and smiled.

"He's in our hearts" Prue said. "Never forget that"

Adam saw a butterfly and hopped off the swing. He went to chase it but accidentally tripped. Instead of crying he started to laugh.

It was that laugh that dulled the pain of Prue's aching heart. And it was the smile that let Prue know they were never alone because he was there every time her son smiled.

"Mommy" Adam said. "When do I get see Daddy?"

I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come,  
Through the doors, beyond the grave

Prue paused and looked towards the sky.

"One day far from now, you'll get to go to a very special place. In that place you'll see everyone you love, including your Daddy" Prue said.

"Why can't I go there now?" Adam asked.

"Well, we have to stay here for a while" Prue said. "Because each one of us has a purpose to fill"

"Like protecting the innocent?" Adam asked.

"That's not our only purpose" Prue said. "Sometimes you won't know what your purpose was until you've filled it, and then you'll go to that special place"

Adam paused and it was quiet for a little bit.

"What was Daddy's purpose?" Adam asked.

Prue smiled.

"Your Daddy's purpose was to help people. He helped people in his job and he helped other people, people like me" Prue said.

"Daddy helped you?" Adam asked.

Prue nodded.

"He helped me learn to love" Prue said. "And he helped me by giving me you"

All alone, I came into the world  
All alone, I will someday die  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by

Adam looked towards the ground. Prue thought she noticed a tear roll down his cheek.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Prue asked.

"I wish I could see him now" Adam said.

"So do I" Prue said. "But we've got to make him proud okay, he wouldn't want us to be sad all the time"

Adam nodded and climbed back on the swing.

"Mommy, can we go home, Uncle Leo promised he'd show me how to throw a football today" Adam said.

Prue nodded. They stood up from the swing and Prue took Adam's hand. Prue took a look around before leaving. Suddenly, it didn't hurt so much. She knew one day they'd be a family and until then, he would always be watching. And for the first time she felt lucky, lucky that she would always have a piece of him. Lucky that she had been given the chance to experience what true love was. She was lucky.


End file.
